


Mysteries of the Forest

by SherlockianonFire



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Daisy Unwin - Freeform, Elements of nature, Magic, Michelle Unwin - Freeform, Multi, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Spernatural presence, The Magic AU nobody requested, medieval times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianonFire/pseuds/SherlockianonFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirits walk in the forest, the elements of Earth are always present.<br/>How do you deal with your powers when you never knew you have?<br/>Seeking revenge can lead you to save lives when you discover what really matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Holo_Bayliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holo_Bayliss/gifts), [Krissielee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/gifts).



> I know that I said that you will get a chapter under certain conditions, but you know me... if I get inspiration better do it right away.  
> This is the AU I never suspect of writing and sharing. I already have two fics to work on and this is another one. If I get behind with the stories, please be kind and have patience with me, my new (and hopefully last) year of Uni is ahead and it will be difficult to update when in March.
> 
> Expect magic, suffering, blood, love for nature and our best spies being something different. Sorry about that.
> 
> With love to @blackmakethme @freya-deathstalker and @krissielee (in tumblr)  
> Thank you to my rl sister Millaray. The Maiden of Gold, who has been by my side for ten years and has never disappointed our friendship. I love you, sister.
> 
> And you can find me as Sherlockianonfire91 on Tumblr

Pain.

He could only feel pain, intense pain on him. Not consciousness of where he was, just the faded sense of being lifted, of floating. No light no darkness, simply nothing; somewhere in the middle of the mind and the world.

Somewhere inside him… and those echoes.

The voices pulling him away from pain.  

 

_«Do you hear the voices?  
They are calling you…»_

“Me?”

 _«All your life…  
Come, come with us_. _»_

 

She panics, the blood is way too much and the fever does not drop. The poor man whimpers in such agony, that nothing seems to work.

“You asked me to save him… and I can’t, show me how, please… ” She begs scared while cleans the blood from the man’s chest and touches his forehead. “You can control what flows… help me then…” She begs again to someone in the room who cannot be seen.

“Not life…” A young male voice answers.

“Please my river Lord.” She cries out in anguish.

“He is coming… Everything is burning.” A female voice whispers behind the maiden.

 

_«Do you hear the voices?  
They are calling you…»_

“Why?”

By the window of the humble cottage an enormous golden owl stops. His eyes like the olives of East pouring wisdom with a slow blinking.

“My Lord… I don’t know what to do.” She kneels and waits.

“I will guide you, maiden.” She hears the voice in her heart and her eyes moves looking for her sewing basket.

 

_«Would you follow us?  
We have been calling you all your life…»_

“I know”

 

“He is in pain…” The maiden tells the voices expecting some help.

“May I?” The river Lord asks the golden owl.

“No.” It is the answer that the maiden hears too.

 

_«Why did it take so long?  
Your servants need you…»_

“Why? I owe him…” The young insists.

“No… He needs to be awakened.” The low voice of the owl explains for the ones hearing him.

“This is a christening by fire…” The voice of the lady says.

“Then save him…” The young commands.

 

_« Come child, follow the voices.  
We have been calling you…»_

 

The maiden closes the large wound on the man chest, treats him with gentleness and dedication. She cleans him as much as she can. Wet cloths rest in his head and she feels there is nothing else to do for the poor man, either way she covers him with a blanket and lets herself to rest in a chair next to the wounded body’s bed.

“You have done well… now rest maiden.” The owl tells her.

“Thank you, child of the forest.” The lady’s voice adds and lights the fire a bit more to protect them from the chilly night.

“Sleep my crystal water drop…” The young whispers in her ear and her eyes go dark softly.

***

   There is only darkness around him. His clothes are damp and he can hear the mice looking for food on the corners. His stomach rumbles in pain knowing that his last meal was ten or fifteen hours ago. He can’t care less now that he has lost his good name and future for being too loyal.

Nothing really matters when your friends have left you or betrayed you. He could have expected that from anyone but not from him, his brother in arms and only friend alive… now.

Losing his commander because of a caprice of fate was extremely excruciating, just remember it makes his heart ache and his greenish eyes get teary. He would have given his life for that man, he even tried to save him, he really tried and failed victim of a treason.

He looked for some light on the dark night outside the thick walls of his cell, maybe the moon could take part of his suffering with her gentle light; maybe the spirits of the forest would be happy with a new friend to live in peace among them.

“Moon, Queen of the dark skies, please have mercy on the loyal and honorable Harry Hart…”  

Before he could finish his prayer, a small package was tossed through the bars of his cell from outside.

It was small and it smells like food. His shaking hands open the paper ball and find a loaf of bread and a piece of cheese.

Who would help a soul in distress after losing all in life, even its freedom?

There were letters on the papers. He reaches the window of his cell and under the light of the moon the message unfolds itself.

“I haven’t given up on you yet.  
P.”


	2. Chapter 1

His fever dropped in the end.

The next days after his ordeal were a blur and he never imagined that would survive it. His last memory was reaching the cold depth of a waterfall.

Now, he was in a little cottage, all wood, wool and leather. It was a humble house, but the warm of it was reassuring and calming.

He was alive.

“You should… rest…” His voice was raspy and his words broken.

“Oh, my good sir!” The maiden exclaimed, her arms full with baskets of fruits, vegetables and some wood under one of her arms. “I’m glad you are finally awake…” She said with a shy smile and leaving her groceries on a table.

She was a young woman. Her clothes were simple and dirty from apparently being in the garden picking veggies and cutting wood. She wasn’t remarkable pretty; she was all brown, from her hair to her eyes and the golden colour of her skin, like a piece of autumn made human.

“Why don’t they help you?” His voice was stronger this time, but a sharp pain prevented him from sitting on the bed.

“They?” The maiden’s eyes opened like sunflowers in a summer day. She could swear that she was alone in the cottage, but if her guest said that, he was already aware of her visitors and helpers.

“There was… a man… with you…” He feels ill and dizzy, but he was sure that he saw the figure of blond man going in and out of the house, apart from the lady with the red cloak that shone like the flames from hell.

“You can see them.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. The girl moved towards the man and looked carefully at his face.

“Can you not?” He asked amused.

“You are one of them.” She said and left immediately after.

***

   The sun shone high above them. Her face was one of concern, while his was the expression of worry of those who can feel the future getting closer.  
The lady of the fire cape with her ash blond hair wanted to know more and how they were going to face the events that were coming, the ones that will seal the _lives_ of millions and of themselves. The man of the greenish-blue eyes could only wait and see the confirmation of his feelings and visions.  

“What is he going to do?” The lady asked in confusion. She was sitting on a large rock by the river avoiding the wet drops of the waters that became steam when touch her. 

“No idea.” He answered, half of his body in the river being caressed by the currents.

“Is he really one of us?” She said again, skeptical of her friend’s discovery. 

“I know what I saw, Rox?” He muttered his eyes flickering with the small drops that reached his face. “The earth moved… I moved.” He acknowledged ashamed.

“Was he really?” The lady let her thoughts going free. If that was true, they have found the only hope that the kingdom had; the legitimate heir to the crown.

“I hope he is.” The blond man added.

His eyes travelled from the river to the small path among the trees. The sound of footsteps called both of the creatures’ attention.

   The maiden followed the stream talking loud to be heard, which didn’t fail. She called them out of breath.

“My Lord, he is awake now…” She begged in anguish. “There is a smoldering fire and fresh water, please come, my Lords.”

***

   His eyes were spiritless.

The wonderful sky blue that was his most prominent feature was now gone. He was convinced that he could have done more for his friends, but he needed to comply with any request from his king and young prince, even if that costed his morals and loyalty. It was for the best of all, even of his only friend alive, even if he couldn’t see it right at this moment.

“You shouldn’t be here.” James told him, his eyes calm and his face beaming at the sight of his only friend, who took a path closer to his ambitions than to the ones he swore to protect. “I don’t want to give you problems…” He was a generous soul, a caring human being. He wasn’t able to lie nor to hate those who lived in his heart.

“Listen to me… I know you don’t trust me right now.” Archibald told him. His uniform pristine as always, his sword sharp as always, but his soul pierced by his last actions as never before. “But I won’t leave you.” He promised, leaving a small package for his former friend.

He immediately disappeared from the dungeons of the castle.

***

   It was a beautiful vision.

By the door frame, the sun was bathing him, light blue clothes over his body. Diamonds as buttons for his shirt, adorning the borders of his sapphire blue cloak. His dirty blond head stood proudly and his eyes were as bright as the gems that were over him. His face was pale and his features full of angles and determination.

If someone would have imagined an angel from heaven, they would have been mistaken, because this exquisite creature was the Lord of the River.

“How do you feel Harry?” He said in soft but firm voice. A touch of concern flew from his mouth to his eyes.

He closed the distance between him and the man. His steps were as firm as his voice and he could see his reflection on a jug with fresh water near the table.

“Who are you? How do you know my name?” The man tried to sit up one more time, but his chest reclaimed possession of his aching muscles.

“I’m the Lord of the River, spirit of everything that flows and lives.” He recited solemnly “But my friends call me _Eggsy_.” A smile crossed his lips and brought comfort to the man in the bed.

“What are you?” Harry questioned feeling his eyelids heavy, still weak from his injuries and commotion.

“My dear Lord, I saved your life.” Eggsy explained with a brighter smile and hope in his face.

Finally, convinced of his destiny.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetad. Sorry.

   A playful smile set in his thin lips and a warm feeling impregnated Harry’s mind and soul. There was something so familiar in the young man in front of him, something sweet and fierce that pumped in his chest like an odd feeling of pride.

Eggsy reached a stool and leaned in a little closer to Harry.

“Well, to be honest… I saved your body.” Eggsy said and Hart’s eyes narrowed a little. “You saved your own soul.” The Lord added and confusion painted itself in Harry’s pale face.

“What… are you talking about?” The words came in fear, closer to the feeling of the night falling in a winter day.

“Harry, you are…” The young man hid his sapphire eyes from Harry’s tired ones.

“A brave man.” A low voice said right from the door.

   He was tall.

Impressively tall and his black and golden cloak only made him look menacing, but strangely calm. Harry examined the acute angles of the man’s face, the strong will printed in his olive eyes; his brows majestic and giving him a halo of wisdom, which was increased by the lack of hair in a perfectly round head.

“Merlin…” Eggsy voiced went flat, like if he was tired of Merlin appearing behind him. Besides, he wanted to spend some time with Harry before everything would get complicated.

“For everything that is holy, tell me I’m dead or if I am in hell paying for my sins.” Harry almost rolled his eyes, but he was way too surprised to react differently to these knew people around him. That and the fact that he didn’t know where he was and why was he in such condition.

“Eggsy, wait outside…” Merlin ordered walking slowly to the bed.

“But…” Eggsy was in the middle of something important and now he had to leave. Eggsy did roll his eyes at Merlin.

“Please.” Merlin asked with a sweeter tone this time.

Harry only saw Eggsy leaving in a slow motion. The young man looked back at him and winked. Harry smiled faintly.

“My Lord, you suffered a terrible accident, we found you by the river and you almost cross to the other side.” Merlin interrupted the wounded man’s staring.

“So… I’m not dead, then?” Harry said when he finally focused.

“Certainly not.” Merlin’s voice sounded totally convinced.

“ _No reason to doubt then._ ”

Harry thought.

Actually, he remembered his friends and he remembered the cold of the river, but what happened in between had disappeared from his troubled mind; troubled, because he felt in his bones that there was more than just being lost in a forest.

“But that man… he said he was Lord of the River. Is this some kind of joke from my friends?” Harry questioned one more time as if the seemingly wisdom of the man called Merlin would solve all his problems.

“I’m afraid not.” Merlin told him. Eggsy could be a joker, but not a liar. “Eggsy is as much as a Lord in the waters as you are in the lands.”

“Please, explain yourself, because I can’t deal with this right now.” The bald man’s eyes shone in pleasure at Harry’s request.

“You are right, you can’t face this now…” Merlin answered and touched softly Harry’s temple with one long finger. “Better sleep Harry, my old friend.”

Harry only closed his eyes and a peaceful sensation tugged him in his bed.

***

   Eggsy was pouting. He stomped the ground when Merlin left the cottage. The Lady of the Fire, Roxanne, chuckled and waited for Merlin’s reaction. The maiden only heard their voices and smiled from the garden.

“Why you cut my speech, Merl?” Eggsy spat when they took their way to the deep forest.

“Because it’s not the moment.” The man replied and commented. “Haven’t you felt his confusion and fear? Do you want him dead?”

“No.” The River Lord said with fear in his own heart. “That’s the last thing I want.”

“Then, think… He doesn’t know who he is for us. He only knows who he is for the rest of the world as human.” Merlin linked his right arm to Eggsy’s left and whispered. “Don’t push him.”

“I have missed him… for hundreds of years.” The young man mumbled; his head down, his voice broken.

“We all have, but he doesn’t know.” The woman of the flames stated. “Besides, why are you so sure about him being the guardian?”

“I feel it.” Eggsy told her, so sure of that as he was of the sun shining every day.

“Eggsy, we don’t feel, we know.” Merlin reprimanded him. “There are still lots of things for you to learn.”

“Well, I’m only three hundred years.” The young man shrugged.

“Three hundred and fifty five years, with six months, two weeks and four days.” Roxanne completed. She had a small fixation with the way in which humans conceived ʻ _time_ ʼ. For her it was just times with the sun and times with the moon… nothing else.

“And five hours, twelve minutes, forty one… forty two… forty three seconds…” Eggsy specified with a loud laugh that travelled among the green leaves of the high trees.

***

   They were laughing.

The news was known all over the kingdom and it was especially entertaining for the guards of the lowest ranks. They had in custody waiting for trial and execution one of the royal guards. He was charged for treason and attempting the assassination of the Crown Prince Charles in an excursion a few days ago.

“Did you hear Spencer?” A man with a yellow face started the daily dose of teasing. “Your sentence will be executed in three months. Full moon’s sacrifice said Prince Charlie.” The man added waiting for a reaction of James.

   James was curled up in a corner of the cell, barely covered in darkness even during daylight. His shirt and pants already dirty and in pieces. He was beaten the first night, even got lashings. It was all part of the show, to break him, to making him lose his dignity and smug smile; because those men hated his face, his beautiful face; his piercing eyes able to see through everything and everyone; his chuckles during the morning practice; his smiles when he was training the new guards.

They simple hated James Spencer.

“At least the ripping will be better than the one with your blood.” The voice was clear and cold. His footsteps alerted James and he moved slightly to the sunlight filtering through his small window.

“Lord Ashleigh!” The guards stood in attention.

“You don’t make jokes with a noble in disgrace.” Archibald scolded them and ignored them while he dismissed them. “Fall out and leave.”

James observed the men leave and when he felt it was safe he moved closer to the bars and Archibald stood there in silence.

“Why are you coming back to me? You are going to get in trouble.” James mumbled softly, his eyes were pleading something that his friend couldn’t really understand.

“I’m your persecutor.” He told the man in the cell.

James blinked slowly and held some tears. “Why? When did you stop caring for me as a brother?”

“James, if someone is about to die the best option is giving that person some dignity.” Archie explained and let his only wish to be free. “Nobody will touch a single hair of your beautiful head, but me.”

“Archibald, please…” James was clearly begging and the distress in his words broke the heart of the other man.

“Believe me when I said I would give everything I have to be in your place.” Archibald confessed his eyes closed to avoid eye contact.

“Then, why the suffering?” Spencer asked him waiting for a secret plan to free him or for a promise of redemption from the other side.

“Because it’s the only option I have.” His friend stated and somehow it gave James some hope, even in death.

“Don’t come back here. Promise me you won’t come back, Percy.” He stood up and took his friends hands in his and that simple touch made Archibald to open his eyes and nod in agreement before leaving.

   He could never tell him that he was a spiritual. It was the only trick up his sleeve in case he couldn’t change his King’s mind.

He was barely fifteen when he started seeing things, but he kept it secret in front of everybody, even in front of James. Who would have told him that his especial gift would save his best friend’s life?

***

   The night fell over the kingdom and Merlin went to his high tree to think. There were many things to cover and solve. He knew that after so many days and nights the Lords and Ladies of the forest were awaken and waiting for a rightful ruler.

These days more and more people were born _Spirituals_ and they hid their talents to survive, they were imprisoned and tortured, they were used as weapons when captured, but the worst part was that when the owner of the gift lost faith in living the talent disappeared once and for all.

Without the help of the new Lord of the Lands, soon the war will begin and the suffering would cover all the green in their kingdom, leaving a red land, causing his death and the death of his beloved children.

His gaze went to Eggsy, who slept under a waterfall and to Roxanne who burnt under a golden rock.

   The _Spirituals_ were born as any other human. No difference was appreciated in them, but when they reached puberty the mysteries showed themselves. They hear voices, see silhouettes and smell the scents of life; rain, suffering, sun, dead, birth and love.

A Spiritual, however, never had all the characteristics together. They only were born with one trait that made them less likely to be used as weapons or oracles. A Spiritual could hear the mysteries of the forests, other could see the creatures of the elements, and another one could smell the passing of the fairies.

They were as scarce as the blue gold or the orange clouds.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, hi! Hello again. It's me.  
> Thank you for still being around and I'm so sorry for the waiting and here it is another chapter of this experiment of mine.   
> This time we have more Harry than ever and Roxy. 
> 
> No beta reader, so... sorry again if there is a mistake or error. I will check it later.  
> Know that I don't leave my writing unfinished.  
> Please enjoy.

   He was told not to move. Something very difficult if one considers a healing wound in the chest and energy only available to keep the eyes open. But it was better than being looking at the ceiling the whole day; the sitting position was more suitable for his spirit and it certainly gave him more ideas of where he was and how to escape if it was necessary.

His memories were coming back in pieces. He remembered the waterfall and also what happened to his companions, at least fraction of it, since his only memory he had of them after falling was their screams that still ringed in his head.

The bald man came to visit him the last few days; he was as secretive as always, but somehow the mere fact of talking to Merlin calmed his nerves and eased his mind.

Now he was alone in the cottage, it was a little cozy place for one person. The owner had insisted on giving him the bed and she would take a large wooden bench with her hand-made pillows and duvets. He never suffered from hunger or cold and he swore he could get used to that kind of peaceful life in the middle of the forest, closer to the mountains.

However, Harry was sure that he couldn’t be safe there. In some strange way he was conscious that something bad could happen and he didn’t want the maiden involved in the conflict. That hunch gathered strength when he recalled James’s words during his fall.

_“Harry! No! You killed him… You killed him!”_

He frowned.

He was betrayed and James was on his side. A terrible pain grew in his stomach.

“Don’t think too much. It will do no good to you…” The small figure of the Lady of the Fire brought him back to the cottage.

“Oh, you scared me!” Harry blinked rapidly like adjusting his thoughts to the bright light that accompanied the girl.

“Apologies, milord.” She crossed the small place and took seat next to him in rocking chair.

“Milady, I assume you are here to make sure I was still around and behaving properly.” Hart commented studying the creature of fire in front of him.

   Since the day they were introduced, he felt great affection for the woman of the dark eyes and blond hair. She was fierce and well-educated; her opinions were clear and her manners were delicate, in contrast to the maiden, whose demeanour was rough and careless.

The Lady of the Fire was reserved and collected; the total opposite of Eggsy, he was all cheerful and outspoken, but in some way they got along perfectly under the guidance of the golden owl, Merlin.

Harry stopped caring about the origin of the creatures around him, when he remembered the old tales that his grandmother used to tell him about the masters of the elements and how they protected humans from their own kind.

And if he was crazy, better not telling anyone else. Well, it wasn’t like he had someone else to share his madness, but the maiden of the cottage seemed to share the same delirium that he was experiencing.

“Surprisingly… no.” She said correcting him from his suppositions. “You are not the ungrateful kind, Harry.” She scolded him with a small smile in her beautiful face.

“For a young lady you are incredibly perceptive…” Harry noted and offered to her his best impression of an old man done with the world.

“Roxanne, but call me Roxy.” The Lady refreshed the man’s memory when he struggled to find her name. “You liked that name, you used to say it was powerful.”

“Did I name you like that?” Hart questioned his eyes bright in curiosity.

“No, Merlin did.” Roxanne added. “You named Eggsy.”

“What kind of taste I used to have?” Harry asked rhetorically when he heard the little story. He would prefer to be dead than naming someone as majestic as the Lord of the River that.

“No, no, no… You called him Gary; he changed it after the eggs’ joke.” Roxy explained before Harry could make another face of disgust.

“Well, at least I didn’t embarrass the Lord of the River.” He sighed in relief.

“Actually, you did.” The Lady of the Fire commented casually. “That’s why he is called Eggsy.”

   Harry just snorted.

   On the fifth day of his recovering Merlin came by the early lights of the morning to talk to him. The golden owl in his human form told Harry the story of the Lord of the Lands and how he was the guardian of the forests and of the creatures that live around the mountains.

 _“So far, so good”_ , thought Harry and he accepted the story as he saw it: no more than a fairytale from his childhood. The difficult part was to admit that he was the mystical Lord of the Lands.

He demanded explanations about this nonsense in anger, about his previous life and reincarnation. Merlin only suggested that he was not ready to be aware of his past life yet, but he made clear that he belonged to the forest and to its people, that he belonged to them.

Harry huffed in desperation and contemplated the options that he had.   
On one side, he could be patient and recover completely to run away and never come back to the green lands around the mountains, to start a new life in a different kingdom as a scrivener or tailor but far away from all the craziness of these lunatics around him; on the other side he could wait and play along with these _creatures_ that his febrile mind had formed and die as a crazy man drowned on the river, which he had never should have left.

That last part wasn’t as attractive as he would have wanted, but he didn’t want to die before knowing all the details of his _accident_ , he could always need help and having information about James and Archibald’s whereabouts would be relevant in case of trouble and for that he must stay among the uncertainties that surrounded him.

“You are in distress…” Roxy touched his right hand and transferred her warm to the man.

“I’m not damsel, Roxy.” Harry clarified keeping his doubts at the back of his brain.

“I haven’t said that.” She squished his hand hard as if she wanted to send some warm to his heart. “What is troubling you, Harry?” She examined his whisky-brown eyes and waited for an answer.

“Is milady here, my good lord?” The maiden entered the place full of baskets from her little trip to the village.

“Yes, my sweet flame. It’s me.” Roxy talked to her, allowing the maiden to know she was in the cottage.

“Milady, you need a stronger fire, please allow me…” The woman tried to fan the flames in honor to the magical Lady.

“Oh, please, I can do that myself.” Roxy moved her fingers up and down and the flames grew immediately for Harry’s amusement.

“And Harry? Tell me, what is in your mind?” She continued, now with her attention and big eyes fixed on Harry.

“I wasn’t alone the day I fell in the waterfall.” He closed his eyes forcing himself to remember. “There were at least ten men with me, two of them are close to my heart and I’m worry that they might have suffered the same fate I did.” A sad expression took control of his face.

“Harry, we found no one there, only you. Not even during the following days.” Roxanne recalled, her eyes resting in the scarlet flames of the fire.

“They are Kingsman Guards. Well trained men, great swordsmen, hard to defeat.” Harry insisted with the images of his friends in front of him, not as a memory but as a vivid mirage.

“Harry, we never saw them. Merlin never talked about them.” The Lady told him with a serious voice. A voice that sounded too harsh for a fragile angel like her.

“Why would Merlin talk about my friends?” Harry caught the mistake.

“I didn’t mean that… I…” She tried to explain with fear in her eyes.

“My good Lord?” The maiden interrupted them one more time. However, in this occasion it was the first time Harry saw her with real concern in her face.

“Yes?” He said a bit anxious for the turn of the conversation.

“Are your companions high ranked soldier of the King?” She asked directly. Roxy only observed the exchange between the two _humans_.

“Yes, why do you ask? Did you hear something in the village?” Harry demanded avidly.

“I did.” The woman responded. “What are your friends’ names?” She asked softly.

“Archibald Ashleigh and James Spencer.” Harry said in one breathe. Pure fear hitting his beating heart.

“Sir, the one that you call James is in prison and has been sentenced to death for treason.” The maiden said, not aware of the effect of her words in the wounded man under her care.

“What did you say?” Harry pressed her to talk just by raising his voice to a strange growl.

“Harry, please calm down.” Roxanne held him by his right arm.

“Why is James in prison?” Hart asked again with a growing pain in his chest and his mind racing in grief.

“People said he tried to kill the Crown Prince.” The woman completed shyly.

“That’s not possible…” Harry murmured; his body was a total mess, his legs unable to keep his stance.

“Harry? Harry, are you ok? Harry, can you listen to me? Harry!” Roxy held him and moved him to the bed with an ease unseen for a common woman. “Take care of him while I get Merlin.” She talked to the maiden.

   One of the things they were scared of was now reality. Harry would want to know and protecting him would be almost impossible if he had the needed to save the ones he trusted, but didn’t protect him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of memories from our knights. 
> 
> Enjoy and be happy.

   Eggsy stood by the bed, changing the wet cloth from Harry’s forehead from time to time. Roxy only comforted the maiden in her tears, and Merlin observed in silence the scene. It was something that should happen. However, he didn’t know what happened to Harry’s men after the day they found him in the river.

Merlin was sure of one thing. The earth around them began to shake the exact moment that Harry Hart put his feet in the forest. And since then, every time he had had a nervous breakdown the ground roared in response.

If that wasn’t enough proof of the fate of the suffering man resting on a bed next to Eggsy, then all of them would die soon.

“What is this? Why is he like this Merlin?” Eggsy’s voice quivered as he caressed Harry’s face shyly.

“His memories need to settle before he comes back to us.” Merlin answered, his eyes closed, his brows together in an expression of worry.

“Why is this suffering needed then?” Roxy mumbled.

“Because pain makes us stronger.” The guardian of the forest told his friends.

***

_The fire was dying slowly while James’ eyes flickered following the burning of the weak flames. It was a cold night in the camp. Harry was wrapped in his wool cape by the other side of the fire, already dozing off.  Archibald got up silently while fixing his dark blue cloak before start wandering to the dark spots of the forest._

_“Where are you going?”_ James mumbled seeing his friend disappear in complete silence and without his sword. Archibald didn’t look back or give him an answer.

 _“Let him alone, James.”_ Harry scolded Spencer in a soft voice.

 _“I worry…”_ James protested getting on his feet to follow Percival.

 _“He is a grown up man, don’t fuss about it.”_ Hart said with his voice firm as the commander of the knights he was.

 _“Harry, this is the first time we are in this part of the mountain…”_ James started to say slightly offended of Harry’s lack of empathy. _“Besides you were sleeping…”_ He scolded back.

 _“This is our shift; I would never sleep during my watch.”_ Commander Hart expressed fully awake and with a red spark in his brown eyes, reflection of the fire between both men.

 _“Actually, this is my shift and I told you to sleep so Percy can take my shift later.”_ James reminded him and sat again defeated.

 _“My Lord, you never stop surprising me.”_ Harry laughed quietly.

Since the moment he met Archibald, he knew that the young man had a bright future ahead of him, but exactly at that moment he also met James and he knew that both men shared only one fate.

 _“Do you know why are we here?”_ James removed Harry’s memories with his question.

 _“His Highness is looking for something.”_ Hart stated and added in one breathe. _“I just don’t know what.”_

 _“I heard that Chester sent him in a ghost hunt… This is no other than a magical quest.”_ Spencer lowered his voice and looked at the tents behind him and Harry.

Those tents kept warm Crown Prince Charles and his closest friends. All of them young men, young Lords and heirs of their names and status; some of them were knights of the kingdom and were desperate to climb into higher positions, such as commanders or captains.

It wasn’t a secret that Prince Charles would be king after his father’s death, but that was what scared the most people of the kingdom. He was ruthless and tempestuous, impulsive was a word too small to describe him; still he had the odd charm of those that enjoy the darkness as much as the light.

 _“I don’t think this is a mad idea of the Crown Prince.”_ Harry clarified following the example of James’ voice.

 _“His father sent him off to not have to deal with his mistakes and do you think this is normal?”_ James insisted his eyes taking in the fire of the flames as his words were. 

 _“Prince Charles would have never left the castle if he wouldn’t have been sure to succeed in his quest and that’s why we are here…”_ Harry explained still ignorant of the final aim of their young prince.

 _“Do you support him?”_ James asked confused. Nobody would doubt of Commander Harry Hart’s loyalty; however, he never approved the way in which the kingdom was ruled.

 _“Don’t we all?”_ Harry pressed Spencer. _“James, just be careful with what you say, you can be heard…”_ He whispered only for his friend.

 _“You wouldn’t betray me, Galahad.”_ James said with his voice trembling. Maybe it was the first time he was scared in front of Harry Hart and the feeling wasn’t a nice one.

 _“Never, Lancelot.”_ Harry stood up and smiled at his friend. _“I’m getting Percival…”_ His cape covered him and he walked to the forest.

 _“Thanks.”_ James Spencer’s words echoed in Harry’s ears.

***

   He tossed in his bed unable to sleep, not after his last nightmare. He never considered himself sentimental, but he couldn’t erase the face of Harry the last time they saw each other.

Percival got up and covered his naked body with a dark robe. He felt the cold of the floor under him and walked slowly over the rags and pieces of fur from his hunting days. He looked through the window to the dark blue night and remembered the last night Harry, James and himself shared in peace.

   _It was a splendid night with a full moon dancing in the vast darkness above the mountain. Every rock on the ground and every leave on the trees shone under the moonlight._

_Archibald took a deep breath and the cold air filled his lungs with the magic of the night surrounding him; his mind at peace in the endless night after long hours of hopeless hunt. His blue eyes rejoiced seeing the spirits of the forest more alive than ever floating by the river and among the tree branches. The small birds were chirping following the murmur of the river, following the silver reflection of the moon bathing in it._

_The fire of the nocturnal flowers and creatures tainted the air and Percival felt at ease after years of silent suffering and pretending._

_Suddenly his eyes stopped on the river._

_A silver and teal ray of light moved across the water. In moments, the light looked like a long serpentine bouncing in the fast stream. In a blink of an eye the metallic blue and the shining took the form of wings that carried a beautiful bird of greenish-blue eyes and the next second a gorgeous young man appeared in front of his eyes._

_His square features and lustrous blond hair accentuated the paleness of his skin. His physique was a perfect copy of the sculptures of the old gods, but his smile was the sweetest that Percival had ever seen._

_The son of the moon stood there in the middle of the water smiling at him… until a voice reached all the creatures close to the river. The movement stopped as the solitary reflection of the moon floated on the surface of the stream as well as the creatures hid._

_“Percival?”_ The cautious voice of the commander sounded. _“Percival, where are you?”_

 _“It’s ok, Harry. I’m here.”_ He called in a whisper.

 _“Let’s go back to the camp… Lancelot is sleepy.”_ Harry joked.

 _“He hasn’t watched for an hour and he is sleepy?”_ Archie complained with a huff.

 _“It’s a cold night, don’t blame him.”_ The older man advised the swordsman.

 _“Ok… I guess he needs me.”_ Percival conceded leaving his spot by the tress.

 _“He certainly does.”_ Harry said with a bit of mockery in his all-knowing air.

_Archibald dedicated a long stare to the night sky catching his blue eyes a golden spark in the dark mantle above his head. The golden star came closer and closer until it was visible for both men to see it._

_“What is that?”_ Hart asked under a spell of the bright creature.

 _“The King of the Secrets.”_ Archibald told him in awe too. _“The ruler of the mountain.”_

 _“A golden owl.”_ Harrys’ words discovered a secret that he didn’t know he had.

 _“Can you see it Harry?”_ Percival tried to convince himself that he was no longer on his own, in a world of mysteries and solitude.

 _“Yes.”_ The man by his side said.

 _“Please, don’t…”_ Percy begged looking at Harry’s face.

 _“I do not know what are you talking about?”_ He knew, he always knew.

Archibald Ashleigh was a spiritual; he knew it since the day they met many years ago… and that wasn’t the only thing Harry Hart knew.

 _“It was just a night bird.”_ He finally declared with a soft smile in his lips _._

***

   James ate the last piece of bread he had at hand. The night reminded him of the cold times he spent with his friends in different occasions. Some days were full of rain and wetness, some others hot and asphyxiating. Others long and bored, but the best days were those in which he laughed with those he cared the most.

Now in the small and dirty cell in which he was, nothing of that matter, but he would never stop believing in a better day, even in front of death.

He never liked Prince Charlie. For him it was a spoiled child, someone unable to feel love for his fellow men. He felt himself above the rest, superior to everybody lowborn. He had the right to humiliate, steal and hurt others if he felt it was right to get what he wants.

From his last day as a free man, the words of the prince resonated in his troubled head:

 _“Your Grace, are you sure this is the way?”_ James asked completely out of his depths.

 _“Of course, dear Lord.”_ Charlie granted riding his horse with expertise for a rocky path among the tress.

 _“Excuse my impertinence, your Highness, but what are we after?”_ Percival required politely, he sent a notorious glare to Lancelot.

 _“Have you ever heard about the power of the golden owl’s feathers?”_ The prince questioned all of his companions.

 _“Isn’t a folk tale?”_ Commander Hart asked next to the Prince in his own bay horse.

 _“The story is. The creature, though, is real.”_ A mischievous spark appeared in the prince’s eyes and James shuddered in fear of the limits that the man would cross to fulfill his desires.   _“Before you can tell I’m crazy, I have proof of its existence.”_

_The man motioned his right hand closer to his chest and a small object shone in his hand when he took it from his pocket._

_“A golden feather?”_ His best friend Lord Barker asked astonished.

 _“Indeed.”_ Charlie said and showed the rest of his companions the soft feather in his hand.   _“But the possession of a feather means nothing to me.”_ He added putting back the precious object in his jacket.

 _“You want the bird.”_ Harry Hart stated not surprised of the ambition of the young man.

 _“Exactly, Lord Hart.”_ Charlie restarted the march. “That’s why you are here with me. The best hunters of our kingdom.”

   His guards and his friends joined the procession with his horses in silence, still unsure of the plan of their prince. The feather added effect to the Crown Prince’s quest, but he could also be a victim of a blatherskite, animated by the King’s power to reign peacefully and without problems caused by the caprice of his son.

 _“My time to rule has finally come.”_ Prince Charles commented casually. _“Don’t you agree, Lord Spencer?”_

 _“Of course, your Highness.”_ James said quietly, looking back at Archibald.

 _“I thought so.”_ The Prince last words were.


End file.
